


Hoglin Tommy, What Will He Do?

by SleepyTyrtle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Illnesses, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTyrtle/pseuds/SleepyTyrtle
Summary: These are going to be mostly Tommy-centric one-shots set in the hoglin hybrid Tommy au.Chapter 1The soft sound of rain hitting the roof set a steady, drumming rhythm that Tommy did not enjoy. The young Hoglin hybrid wasn't used to this type of weather and as much as he hated to admit it, it scared him.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 496





	Hoglin Tommy, What Will He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Hoglin!Tommy au created by lillian-nator. Also, this was a drabble I wrote at 2 am and if there are any mistakes, I'm too lazy to fix them!

The soft sound of rain hitting the roof set a steady, drumming rhythm that Tommy did not enjoy. The young Hoglin hybrid wasn't used to this type of weather and as much as he hated to admit it, it scared him.

The unusualness of water falling from the sky was similar to that of the ash falling in the nether, but that was where the similarities ended. Tommy did not enjoy the way the water hit his skin, soaking into his clothes and hair, making him cold and heavy. The ash wasn't great either, always staining his skin and clothes and getting caught in his hair and ears that took forever to clean, but at least it was familiar. Ash was warm and solid, rain was cold and wet.

Rain was unusual and Tommy wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it.

The arm wrapped around him tugged him closer as if sensing his distress, Tommy's head being guided to rest against a warm chest with a steady beating heart. Fingers gently carded through his blonde curls, every now and then moving to scratch softly behind his ears. The twelve year old found himself leaning into the touch after giving Techno's chest a soft head butt. A silent Thank you that Tommy was too tired to say aloud. His older brother chuckled softly, his chest rumbling from the sound, and lowered his head to nudge Tommy softly in return.

"Get some sleep, Runt. You're safe here. I promise I won't let the rain hurt you."

Tommy bit out a mumbled, "Fuck you" at the tease, no real heat behind his words. No amount of teasing was enough to make him move from Techno's hold. Tommy was too content, warmth and safety blossoming in his chest, leaving him exhausted. He leaned into his brother and let him continue to card his fingers through his hair.

Tommy's eyes drooped, a soft purr building in the back of his throat as Techno scratched at a particularly sensitive spot behind his left ear. Techno found himself smiling as Tommy practically melted against him, soft purrs almost drowning out the sound of the gentle rain. The Piglin hybrid found himself content in the knowledge that he was making his little brother feel safe right now, his instincts flaring with joy at the knowledge that he was helping a member of his sounder.

Feeling uncharacteristically soft, Techno let out a low churr, head falling to rest atop his baby brother's golden curls. "Love ya, Runt."

Tommy, half asleep as he was, could only smile widely, tiny tusks peeking out from his lips as his tail wagged and his purring intensified.

Yeah, the rain was unusual and Tommy was certain he'd never get used to it. But this, being in Techno's arms, knowing that his brother would always be there to protect him, knowing that he was no longer alone... that was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is. Originally, it was just a short drabble and I didn't know what to add to make it longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I plan on making longer one-shots based around this au!


End file.
